Madagascar- Summer camp
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: The Cubs went to summer camp.


**Madagascar- Summer camp.**

**The whole family moved in their new house. Alex showed the cubs around. Nitro? look we have five restrooms, six bedrooms,. The cubs ran to find their rooms & unpacked their boxes. Toys,lamps, blankets. That night the cubs finally got to sleep in their own rooms. Simba ran into Nitro's room. Nitro….Nitro…. Simba was tapping on his shoulder. Simba whole up. What's is it. Isn't this odd to sleep in their own rooms? Can I sleep with you? Sure. Simba got into Nitro's bed with him & hugged each other. The next morning, Gia was making waffles. Kimmy was in her high boys came downstairs. Boys sleep okay? Simba spoke up. I was a little scared sleeping in my own room so I went to Nitro's room. Gia looked surprised. That Okay. It take time to get use to a new house. Where's Dad? asks Nitro. He's at work. He left while you boys were still in bed. Sit down have some breakfast. Gia served the Waffles. What are you boys going to do all summer. You can't just stay home. Simba thought it over. Mom? Some of our friends from School is going to summer camp. Can we go? I don't see why not.**

**They were having a block party to get to know all the neighbors. Alex was cooking all the hamburgers on the net another family that had big cubs. They were 12 years older then the cubs. They we're only 5 years old.(In human years). The cubs were scared & hissed at them.. They ran to Mom & Dad. Gia held Simba. What's the matter? Simba cried. There too big. Gia put simba down. There just getting to know you. Give them chance. The cubs walk up to them. Unfortunately the big cubs were not mean. they wet nice. Hi! my name is Fed & this is my brother Roy. The cubs got closer & sniffing at them. They weren't so bad after all. Hi i'm Simba & this is Nitro my brother. The cubs got to know each called everybody for kids went first before the adults.**

**On Saturday, The boys were packing up to go to Camp Madagascar . Gia peek in there rooms. Got everything you need? she asks Nitro. Yes I am. The next morning, The bus picked them up at 8:00am. Ride to camp took 2 hours. After they to there, they met the camp Counselors & handed out their assigned cubs have cabin number 3. The little cubs cabin. When they got in, All the little cubs were unpacking there suitcases & sleeping bags on their beds. Nitro & Simba went over to their beds. One cub came over to them. Hi! My mane is woofie. The twin boys waves Hi…Hi… I'm Nitro & this is Simba. So are you guys here for a week. Nitro's heart sunk down. I…I.. guess so. The counselor came into the cabin & hand them out their T-shirt that saids Camp Madagascar on it & their schedule's. 8am-Wake up call, 9am-Mess Hall for breakfast., Simba confused. Why do they call it mess hall? Woofie explain. It's like the School cafeteria. We eat our meals there. Simba continued reading. 10am-Outdoor sports. 11am-Lion cub Games. 12pm- Mess hall for Lunch, 1pm-skit practice, 1:45pm Rest in cabins, 3pm-swimming lesson, 4pm-social hour**

**5pm-Mess Hall for dinner, 6pm-Movie night, 7:45pm-snack, 8:30-Lights out. Wow wen have quit a schedule. The Woman over the speaker. "Welcome to Camp Madagascar. You will be here for a week until Friday. Friday is family day. there will be dinner & a program. Every cub must participate in activities. Any cub who rejects,will get sent to the isolation hut Thank you & enjoy your stay.." Nitro confused. What is the isolation hut? Woofie explain. That the time out hut. They except use to be social here.**

**Back at home Gia was reading the paper. Alex was poring coffee. Boy sure is quiet around here without the cubs. said Gia. Well there having a great time over there. said Alex. Gia remind Alex. Oh Kimmy has an appointment to see Melman for a first year check-up & her immune vaccination's. Oh I forget about that thanks Honey.**

**Back at camp, Al the little cubs settled in & was in the mess hall for lunch. Mac & Cheese. The boys were shock. Does this camp serves meatless meals? Nitro was thinking to himself until camp bully came to their table push the cubs down on their chairs slapping there fist at heir hands. Look new cubs to beat up. What do you want? ask Nitro. I'm a camp bully here & whatever I say you do/ The cubs stared at him. Simba gulp down his throat. O…O..K..K..,ay. The counselor blew her whistle. Okay campers listen up, I know this is the first day but we are going to have fun all week. The cubs finished their meals. That night when they were sleeping, Troy there bully snuck up to their cabin & drag them out of beds. The cubs woke up. troy grab then by their necks & lock them in the isolation cabin. The cubs bang on the door. They couldn't hear them because it's sound proof . Nitro cried. I want to go home. I'm scared. The next morning the counselor looked in their beds. Where are Nitro & Simba? Troy cam in the door. The cubs ran away last night. Troy lied to the counselor The search party be gain's they look all over the camp site until another cub went up to her. I know were they are. I was peeking out my window & I saw Troy lock them in the isolation hut. The counselor ran to the hut. She unlock the door. She hugged them. You two are going home. The cubs were so happy..**

**They got back on the bus & went home. They looked at each other. Well I Guest camp wasn't right for us. said Nitro. Gia & Alex were waiting for them. The hugged them when they got out. We herd what happen. said Alex. Gia looked at them. lets head home. The End,.**


End file.
